


Estudos, beijos e afagos

by YuuiC



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, MARA™, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of random attack names
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Era uma situação inusitada para dizer o mínimoPorém era... propícia.Minha imaginação era bem fértil. Ninguém poderia me culpar do contrário.Poderia?— Talvez nós possamos fazer... algo?— Makoto?





	Estudos, beijos e afagos

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a birthday gift for my loved one Celso <3 He loved it and I hope everyone can love it too.
> 
> EU TRAÍ MEU OTP COM MEU NOTP mas é a vida. Espero que gostem, pois foi feito com muito carinho!

            Uma tarde normal, se é que eu poderia definir daquela maneira. Um clima agradável, absolutamente nenhum murmurinho fora o corriqueiro — e o som insistente das folhas de papel sendo remexidas enchendo a sala do Conselho Estudantil.

            Senti meus óculos escorregarem para a ponta do meu nariz e os ajeitei, apertando um pouco os olhos. Chegava a ser... _monótono_. Ergui o olhar, deixando que meu peito se inflasse quando minhas íris recaíram sobre _ela._

            Ainda não conseguia digerir muito bem sua expressão concentrada. Era hipnotizante para dizer o mínimo. A forma como as sobrancelhas, relaxadas, faziam um arco perfeito, delineando seus olhos. Seus longos cílios se encostando conforme ela mantinha as pálpebras cerradas, o carmíneo de suas íris escondido entre eles. Os lábios, levemente avermelhados em tom natural, separados minimamente, o inferior se propagando somente alguns milímetros para se diferenciar do superior.

            Percebi quando seus dedos abandonaram as folhas brancas para ajeitar uma mexa castanha que escapara da trança. Foi um movimento _delicado_ , porém rápido. Perdi longos segundos observando como os dígitos voltavam ao papel, habilidosamente separando-os.

            Ela suspirou, batendo as folhas na mesa para ajeitá-las. E, nesse instante, seu olhar cruzou com o meu. Um sorriso foi se formando em seu rosto, compreensivo — do quê, não fazia a mínima ideia.

            — Cansado? — Perguntou. Pisquei, finalmente despertando de meu transe. — Você está com uma cara de sono.

            — Perdão. — Esfreguei um dos olhos, _realmente_ sentindo-os meio arenosos. Talvez a divagação fosse por esse motivo. — Eu... não reparei. Talvez o clima esteja ameno demais.

            — Está, não é mesmo? — O sorriso continuava em seus lábios. Ela parou um momento para se espreguiçar, esticando os braços; minha garganta _secou_ pela maneira como seus seios se propagaram para frente, presos dentro do colete preto. — Chega por hoje. Não aguento mais esses papéis. — Um _click_ e eu comecei a ajeitar as folhas na minha mão, tentando apagar a imagem da minha retina. — O Mona, onde está?

            — Huh? — Senti os óculos escorregarem novamente, ajeitando-os antes que eles chegassem à ponta do meu nariz. — Com a Futaba desde ontem.

            — Hee? E não é ruim pra você ter ele longe? — Ela piscou. _Ah, aqueles cílios..._

            — Não tanto. — Entreguei-lhe os papéis, sentindo meus dedos resvalarem sobre os seus. Ela prontamente os arrumou nas outras pilhas, deixando tudo de lado. — Às vezes o silêncio é reconfortante...

            — Menos aqui dentro, né? — Ela riu e eu a acompanhei. De fato, ali dentro o silêncio era monótono. — Como ainda está cedo, o que acha de estudarmos um pouco?

            — Depois de quase _duas horas_ separando papéis, você ainda quer estudar? — Retruquei, fazendo careta. Ela riu mais abertamente agora. — Tudo bem, por mim. Não me importo.

            — Ótimo. — Ela levantou-se, ajeitando a saia pregada do uniforme. — Eu estava pensando... a biblioteca deve estar lotada. O que acha de irmos para a minha casa? Lá vai estar sossegado, já que minha irmã está no trabalho.

            O som do meu joelho marretando a mesa foi tão alto que ecoou por toda a sala do Conselho. Apertei ambos os olhos, me encolhendo no processo.

            — Ren? — A expressão de Makoto era inegavelmente _inocente._ E eu definitivamente mereci a porrada que tomei da mesa.

            — Eu só... calculei mal na hora de levantar. Só isso.

            — Mas está tudo bem?

            — Sim, sim. — Ajeitei-me o mais rápido que pude, fechando mais a jaqueta do uniforme. — Na sua casa, é...?

            — Uhum. Eu tenho alguns livros extras que podem...

            Comecei a divagar novamente, perdido no timbre da sua voz. Era tão suave, tão sereno. Respirei mais fundo, sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouquinho.

            Era uma situação _inusitada_ para dizer o mínimo. Não que realmente fosse acontecer alguma coisa — normalmente, quando Makoto dizia estudar, era _estudar_ de fato, sem janelas para argumentos.

            Porém aquela situação era... _propícia_.

            — Eu preciso... avisar o Sojiro que chegarei mais tarde. — Murmurei. Makoto acenou positivamente.

            — Vou guardar esses papéis enquanto isso. E pegar minhas coisas. Me espera na frente do colégio? — Anui e peguei minha bolsa, jogando-a sobre o ombro. — Até já, então.

            — Até.

            Corri a porta e a encostei em seguida, o som dela se fechando sendo o veredito para eu soltar o ar que sequer havia notado que estava segurando. Cocei os cabelos, incerto.

_No que eu me enfiei?_

            Não que fosse algo... surpreendente. Nós _estávamos_ namorando de todo modo. Era algo normal; corriqueiro até. Mas algumas linhas ainda não haviam sido cruzadas — sequer conversadas.

            Minha imaginação, contudo, era bem fértil. Ninguém poderia me culpar do contrário.

_Poderia?_

            Enquanto caminhava, peguei o celular do bolso, buscando o número de Sojiro. Raramente o mandava mensagens, somente em situações de emergência. Não que aquela _fosse_ uma, mas talvez fosse necessário esclarecer as coisas para que ele não pensasse mal de mim.

> **Ren Amamiya [15:00]:** _Eu vou até a casa da Makoto estudar. Vou chegar um pouco mais tarde por isso._
> 
> **Sakura Sojiro [15:03]:** _Hee... é assim que vocês jovens chamam essas coisas hoje em dia? Curioso._
> 
> **Sakura Sojiro [15:05]:** _Se previna e boa sorte._

            Ok, talvez a ideia de _não pensar_ mal de mim tivesse ido por água abaixo. Enfiei a mão na cara, levantando o óculos conforme esfregava os dedos pelo rosto.

_Um, dois, respira._

_Três, quatro, expira._

            — Ren? — Virei o rosto para encarar Makoto. Ela estava definitivamente preocupada. — O Chefe disse algo?

            — Nada de mais. — Cocei levemente o pescoço. Ela fez um som em concordância, os dedos encostando sutilmente em seus lábios conforme ponderava.

            — Vamos tentar não enrolar muito para que ele não brigue com você, sim? — Foi seu veredito. Um suspiro quase imperceptível abandonou meus lábios conforme eu sorria e concordava.

            Sem mais delongas, Makoto caminhou um pouco mais à frente. Gentilmente, antes que ela saísse de meu alcance, estiquei o braço e rocei a ponta dos dedos nos seus. Ela parou um momento, fitando nossas mãos e, depois, meus olhos.

            E seu rosto se tingiu em um leve cor-de-rosa.

            O meu sorriso aumentou mais um pouquinho conforme deslizava minha mão sobre a sua, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ela desviou o olhar do meu, apertando mais nosso toque, ainda incerta de como se portar.

_Tão fofa._

            Alcancei seu passo e como se o tempo fosse um privilégio somente nosso, saímos, andando lado a lado o caminho todo até a sua casa.

 

* * *

 

            Coloquei a mão sobre a boca para impedir o bocejo _enorme_ que escapou dela. Ao meu lado, Makoto parecia inabalável resolvendo os exercícios de matemática.

            Mas eu estava achando tudo aquilo _muito_ chato. Estava quase preferindo a sala do Conselho Estudantil. Pelo menos lá eu não teria tantas _ideias_ como estava tendo agora.

            Não que alguma delas fosse se realizar de alguma forma.

            Parei um momento para observar ao redor do apartamento. Estávamos estudando na mesa da cozinha — uma estilo americana, dividida com a sala. Movia o lápis pelos dedos, apoiando o queixo na outra mão enquanto divagava. Era um local muito arrumado, quase milimetricamente.

            Refletia muito bem o estado de espírito de Makoto, eu diria. Talvez da irmã dela também.

            — Está entediado? — Assustei-me quando sua voz se fez presente. Ela percebeu meu estalo, rindo baixinho. — Você parece um gato, Ren.

            — Devo levar isso como um elogio? — Brinquei, fazendo-a rir mais. — Eu acho que minha cabeça está cansada. Não consigo me concentrar.

            — Hmm... — Ela colocou a ponta do lápis sobre os lábios. Senti minhas pupilas dilatarem ao perceber a forma como a madeira pressionava a carne da sua boca, o vermelho dela destacando-se contra o amarelo-pálido. — Podemos dar uma parada. Estamos nisso faz muito tempo.

            O som da cadeira e o seu movimento ao levantar-se uma vez mais fizeram-me despertar do transe. Pisquei mais firme, levantando os olhos para o seu rosto.

            — Quer ver o meu quarto? — Makoto perguntou. E eu _sentia_ a inocência escorregar lentamente no seu tom de voz. Porém, naquele instante, tudo o que me consumia era um calor que _não estava_ no ambiente.

            Ele nascia do fundo da minha alma e inundava o corpo todo.

            — Eu comprei mais algumas coisas do _Buchimaru-kun_ e... — Pigarreei um pouco mais alto. O estalo de Makoto foi inegável. Ela me olhou, desentendida. — O que foi?

            — Sa–sabe... — Comecei, sentindo que minhas bochechas estavam pegando fogo. Levei a mão até o pescoço, massageando-o para que a pressão diminuísse. — Eu não acho que não é... muito próprio... eu fazer isso.

            — Mas por– — Ela parou no meio da sentença quando seus olhos cruzaram com os meus. Eu reparei quando o vermelho começou a surgir na base de seu pescoço e vagarosamente foi subindo, inundando praticamente todo o seu rosto. — _Ah!_ — Ela enfiou a face nas mãos, a voz abafada e baixa: — _Me perdoa!_

            — Hn-hmm... — Murmurei. Makoto voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, seu rosto não voltando a aparecer diante de mim. Aproveitei o momento e puxei um pouco o colarinho da blusa do uniforme, esperando que o calor do meu corpo diminuísse.

_Ledo engano._

            Ficamos em silêncio, talvez buscando acalmar as batidas do coração, talvez buscando diminuir um pouco a temperatura do corpo. Não era confortável, porém não era de todo incômodo.

            — Eu... — Ela começou, endireitando sua postura enquanto suspirava. — Acho que não levei seus sentimentos em consideração quando... sugeri tudo isso. Não é?

            — Não acho que seja isso. — Prendi uma mexa entre os dedos, brincando com ela para diminuir minha ansiedade. — Só... aconteceu? Foi sem maldade alguma. Porém... — Pigarreei, tentando achar minha voz no momento em que ela falhou. — Eu não... posso deixar de pensar. E desejar.

            — _Desejar?_

            — _Desejar._

            Trocamos olhares. O carmíneo dos seus perdido nos cinzas dos meus. O piscar era lento, questionador, compreensivo de certo modo.

            Ela riu finalmente. Um riso para liberar o nervoso, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos, enroscando os dedos delicados sobre eles. Ajeitou-se uma vez mais na cadeira, a mão em cima de um dos joelhos, os olhos fitando algo no piso ou na mobília — não conseguia definir ao certo.

            — Talvez nós possamos fazer... _algo?_ — Arregalei os olhos, sentindo a garganta secar. Ela não estava...

            — _Makoto?_

            — Digo–! Eu não estou oferecendo por dó ou algo assim! — Ela tropeçou nas palavras, o tom de cor-de-rosa não largando o seu rosto em instante algum. Percebi ela se remexer, o olhar ainda evitando o meu. — É só que... eu não tinha pensado nisso _antes_. Agora, contudo...

            Foi a minha vez de rir, contido. Percebi quando Makoto bufou, levemente irritada pela minha reação. Fitei-a de soslaio, somente para reparar em suas bochechas infladas... _tão fofa._

            Ergui meu braço até que minha mão encontrasse a sua. Ela se assustou no primeiro instante, mas não negou meu toque, tampouco tentou se afastar quando eu tomei seus dedos nos meus. Os trouxe para próximo do meu rosto, deixando que cada dígito resvalasse por meus lábios, os olhos buscando o fundo dos seus. Ela me observava, hipnotizada pelo gesto.

            — Você está dizendo que eu a seduzi, _Queen?_

            — Na–Não me chame assim fora do metaverso! É estranho! — Ela protestou, o cor-de-rosa tornando-se vermelho _intenso_. — Principalmente quando você me olha no fundo dos olhos desse jeito. — Minha risada foi mais presente agora, meus lábios pressionando mais firmemente o topo de sua mão.

            Senti quando os dedos esguios e delicados começaram a acariciar meu rosto, sentindo a pele, os traços que o desenhavam. Moveram-se até os fios do meu cabelo, resvalando as pontas por eles, tirando-os dos meus olhos. Suspirei de forma morosa pelo seu toque delicado.

            — Vamos para o meu quarto. — Foi um ultimato. Makoto levantou-se, a mão pressionando a minha enquanto me guiava para ficar em pé e seguir por seu apartamento.

            Não era muito grande. Nem precisava suspeitar. Um pequeno corredor e já estávamos na porta do quarto. Ela o abriu e primeiro acendeu a luz; depois abandonou meus dedos para ir até a janela e abri-la.

            Parei um momento para observar o cômodo. A arrumação era exatamente a mesma do restante do lugar: impecável. Era inegável o seu prestígio pela ordem. E, como ela mesma havia comentado, havia _muitas_ coisas do _Buchimaru-kun_ — ou pelo menos o suficiente para ser considerado acima do normal.

            — Como é o seu quarto? Não o do LeBlanc, o _seu_ quarto. — Ela perguntou depois de abrir a janela e as cortinas, desligando a luz e encostando a porta.

            — Menor do que esse. — Comecei, percebendo ela sentar na beirada da cama e bater no lugar ao seu lado, convidando-me para acompanhá-la. — Tem menos coisas também. Minha mãe não gosta que eu acumule. — Sentei-me, percebendo a forma como ela me fitava esperançosa agora.

            — Você não coleciona nada?

            — Mangás, livros... alguns DVDs? — Levei minha mão suavemente até sua bochecha, desenhando todo seu rosto com meus dedos, permitindo que eles chegassem à sua nuca. Deixei que minhas unhas fizessem leves círculos ali, um ofego gratificante abandonando seus lábios pelo contato. — Nada muito absurdo.

            — Seu quarto deve... — Assisti a maneira como Makoto fechava os olhos conforme eu me aproximava de seu rosto, roçando nossos narizes, as respirações se misturando, _quentes_ , _tentadoras_. — Ser organizado, então.

            — Hmm... — Murmurei, encostando finalmente nossos lábios. Esperei praticamente _o dia todo_ por esse momento. Estavam meio úmidos, por isso brilhavam tanto. Pressionei mais firmemente nossas bocas, fazendo-as deslizarem um pouco para que seu lábio superior estivesse no meio dos meus.

            Os dedos delicados passaram por meu queixo, as unhas roçando por minha pele. Soltei o beijo só para retomá-lo de novo, adorando o som gostoso que ela fez, algo entre um gemido sutil e um suspiro. Seus braços passaram por meu pescoço, trazendo-me para mais perto; escorreguei minhas mãos por seus ombros, afastando-as de seu corpo para colocá-las na curva de sua cintura.

            Senti quando Makoto aproximou-se mais um pouquinho de mim, sua coxa se encostando com a minha. Prendi seu lábio inferior entre os meus, fazendo-a separar levemente a boca enquanto o mordiscava. Aproveitei a deixa e escorreguei minha língua para dentro, aprofundando o beijo. Seus dedos subiram pela minha nuca, as unhas passando pelo meu couro, bagunçando minhas mexas; soltei um som que nasceu no fim das minhas cordas, fazendo-o ressoar entre nossas bocas grudadas.

            Inclinei um pouco mais a cabeça, percebendo como ela praticamente se afundava em meus braços. Firmei os dedos em sua cintura, a dúvida entre puxá-la para o meu colo ou mantê-la na cama um eco insistente no fundo da minha cabeça. Foi quando eu senti o óculos começar a escorregar do rosto, pela inclinação e nossa diferença de altura.

_Droga._

            Ela parou um momento, encostando nossos narizes outra vez, um sorriso bobo desenhando seu rosto. Lentamente deixou que sua mão saísse de meu couro para, com a ponta do dedo, empurrar meus óculos de volta para o lugar. Franzi o cenho pelo gesto e ele voltou a escorregar. Sua risada foi sonora, divertida, fazendo-a afastar o rosto por completo agora, me deixando carente.

            — Odeio essa porcaria. — Pestanejei. Ela voltou a ajeitá-los, não se importando.

            — É seu charme. — Revirei os olhos. _Nossa, quanto charme._

            — Prefiro ter _outros_ charmes. — Engrossei um pouco a voz, percebendo como sua pele se arrepiou com a perspectiva, os olhos se arregalaram um pouquinho mais. Levei meus lábios novamente ao seu rosto, beijando exatamente no ponto onde seu nariz encontrava sua bochecha. — O que foi, minha rainha? Desequilibrada?

            — Pra um bobo, você até que é ousado. — Senti quando ela puxou minhas mexas, um carinho um pouco mais agressivo. Suspirei, sendo mimicado por ela, o calor dos hálitos fazendo as peles se arrepiarem mais.

            Desenhei meu nariz por sua bochecha, absorvendo o contato da sua pele, a textura dela, dividindo minha atenção com seus dedos esguios pelos meus cabelos, as unhas descendo para o meu pescoço. Alcancei seu ouvido, sussurrando no mesmo tom grave de instantes antes:

            — Vem pro meu colo?

            O _miado_ que escapou de seus lábios fez-me conter o sorriso. Senti quando ela passou mais firmemente os braços por meu pescoço; nesse instante, eu pressionei meus dedos em sua cintura e, num movimento único e fluído, a trouxe para o meu colo. Esperei que ela se ajeitasse sobre as minhas pernas, as suas separadas uma em cada lado meu. Subi minhas mãos para as suas costas, trazendo-a para mais perto.

            Nossos narizes se roçaram, ponta com ponta. Permiti-me perder um instante mergulhando no carmíneo de suas íris; eles eram tão brilhosos, tão _intensos_ e, ao mesmo tempo, tão serenos que era uma tempestade à parte. Deixei que meus lábios roçassem nos seus um momento; um selinho casto, apesar de nenhuma castidade passar pelo olhar, nem pelos toques.

            Suas mãos passavam mais insistentemente por meu pescoço agora, a gola da blusa não fazendo favor algum para mim, esquentando ainda mais o toque. Senti quando Makoto forçou um pouco minha cabeça para frente e entendi seu pedido. Tomei novamente seus lábios em um beijo, dessa vez nenhum pudor nos restringindo quando as línguas se encontraram. Pressionei minha mão em suas costas para que nossos peitos se colassem, um suspiro descompassando nosso ato quando eu senti seus seios roçarem contra mim, ainda com todas as camadas de roupa.

            Suas coxas se pressionaram mais contra os lados do meu corpo, Makoto se remexendo sobre minhas pernas. O som que saiu da minha garganta não poderia ser chamado de outra coisa além de um _gemido_ , satisfeito pela ação. Seus dedos passavam tão desesperados por meu cabelo que, sem querer, ela bateu na ponta da armação dos meus óculos, fazendo-os cair novamente; silenciosa, sem romper nosso toque, ela os ajeitou, a língua desenhando meus lábios no processo.

            Eu sentia o calor dentro do meu corpo aumentar mais, mais, _mais_ , o vento que vinha da janela sendo praticamente inexistente naquele instante, a intensidade dos toques incendiando minha existência por inteiro.

            Engoli outro gemido que tentou escapar quando Makoto puxou, carinhosa, uma mexa minha. Era delirante. O beijo aumentava e diminuía o ritmo em compassos musicais, como se escrito em partitura. Meus dedos tamborilavam por suas costas como o dedilhar de um piano, fazendo-a miar, baixinho e agudo como a nota fina.

            Ela jogou o peso do corpo mais para cima de mim. Era _gostoso_. Makoto repetiu o ato uma, duas vezes, até que eu cedi e me inclinei um pouco mais na sua cama, sentindo a curva que nossos corpos fizeram, as bocas buscando pela outra um pouco afoitas, tentando se reconectar pela mínima diferença de inclinação que as fizeram se perder. Ela foi se ajeitando em minhas pernas, o corpo _roçando_ contra o meu, conectando nossos quadris e–

            Um som _agudo_ , surpreso, abandonou seus lábios meio desesperado. O contato parou no mesmo instante, os olhos buscando uns pelos outros em uma pressa meio desordenada.

            Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Era mórbido, incômodo. E eu já _suspeitava_ o que ela queria vociferar, mas parecia não achar palavras, pois nem mesmo _eu_ saberia como me explicar. Ela experimentou se mexer um pouquinho em cima da minha cintura, só para ter certeza do que havia sentido.

            Outro miado escapou de seus lábios; meus óculos estavam quase saindo do meu rosto.

            — Hm, Ren? — Ela pareceu encontrar voz, o rosto vermelho, _vermelho_ que parecia refletir em seus cabelos.

            — Err...

            — Eu... estou _realmente_ sentindo algo duro?

            — _Ah. — Ah!_

_Pinto, não me denuncia!_

            — Err... — A saliva desceu _cortando_ minha garganta. Quanto mais tempo eu a encarava, mais sem graça eu ficava. — E–eu... veja bem... hm. — Senti os braços fraquejarem e cai deitado na cama.

            Makoto aproveitou o momento para escorregar também e ficar sentada sobre a minha barriga, o olhar não buscando mais o meu. Talvez ela não esperasse que tivesse _esse_ efeito sobre mim — afinal, mesmo quando trocávamos carinhos nessa posição, ela parecia sempre manter-se _longe;_ o limite da segurança. Sem contar que nossas roupas normais pareciam mais _finas_ do que nossas roupas no metaverso, logo...

            Parei um momento para observá-la. A diferença de altura agora era gritante. Nessa posição, eu conseguia perceber como suas pernas se delineavam perfeitamente nas meias pretas; como as coxas se raspavam levemente, mesmo separadas. Como seus seios eram adornados perfeitamente pelo colete — se eu me esforçasse muito, conseguiria ver a volta perfeita deles. As pregas da saia eram tão finas, _tão finas_ que um vento sutil poderia levantá-las.

            Makoto se remexeu de novo e eu pude sentir o vislumbre de sua bunda roçar contra o cós da minha calça — apertado, _apertado_ que estava me agoniando e–

            Joguei a cabeça contra o colchão, sentindo os óculos há muito não estarem no lugar. Levei ambas as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o com força, tirando a armação do lugar totalmente, deixando-a praticamente em meus cabelos.

_Ah, alguém joga um Megidolaon na minha cabeça e me finaliza, por favor._

            Senti quando os dedos delicados pegaram gentilmente minha armação e, no mesmo compasso, a tiraram de meu rosto. Ouvi quando as hastes foram fechadas. No instante seguinte, os mesmos dedos chegaram até minhas mãos, tirando-as de minha face.

            Quando os olhos carmíneos surgiram diante da minha visão eu respirei um pouco mais fundo.

            — Hm... — Makoto começou, soando insegura. Eu também estava. — Desde quando... eu te deixo assim?

            — Algum tempo? — Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela riu, um nervoso contido.

            — Ah. — Ela foi se ajeitando, desviando o rosto do meu, os dentes indo ao lábio inferior em uma mordida que para ela poderia ser um meio de aliviar o nervosismo, porém para mim era um ato _inegavelmente sexy._ — Eu... nunca pensei em nada além...

            — Caso você não saiba... — Makoto me olhou meio aversa. Pigarreei, buscando compostura. — Digo... bem, eu só queria esclarecer que isso não significa _nada_ no sentido de... te obrigar ou necessitar, porque ele tem vida própria.

            — Vida própria? — Ela riu de forma nasal, incrédula.

            — Eu _juro!_

            — Por um acaso... — Ela parecia meio desconfiada, um medo estampado _bem no fundo_ de suas íris, deixando-me preocupado. — Não é o Mara, é?

            — _NÃO!_ — Makoto definitivamente _gargalhou_ com o timbre da minha voz. Eu estava _assustado_ no mínimo.

            Ficamos novamente em silêncio, porém era uma sensação mais leve. Percebia como seu semblante estava sério, como se Makoto estivesse ponderando _muito_ intensamente sobre algo. Eu tentava normalizar minha respiração, enfiar o embaraço no bolso e desligar o tesão que corria pelas minhas veias.

            Mas ela incendiou tudo novamente com uma única frase:

            — E se a gente... avançasse só um pouco?

            Pisquei, incrédulo. Ela me fitou, parecendo ficar insegura no instante em que a frase abandonou seus lábios.

            — O que... seria _um pouco?_ — Questionei, curioso.

            — Talvez... você me tocar de alguma outra forma? — Seus ombros estavam levemente encolhidos. — Você... quer, não quer?

            — Te tocar? Sim. Em _vários_ lugares.

            — Por exemplo...?

            — _Lugares._ — Tentei frisar um pouco mais, não querendo especificar muito para não induzi-la. Makoto voltou a ponderar, seu veredito não tardando a acontecer:

            — Me toque, então.

_Cadê aquele megidolaon, mesmo?_

            Deixei que minhas mãos subissem para a sua cintura uma vez mais. Pousei-as ali, tamborilando os dedos, esperando uma confirmação de Makoto para prosseguir. Quando ela anuiu em um aceno sutil, fiz um movimento para deitá-la na cama no mesmo instante em que me levantava.

            Fiquei exatamente em cima dela, os olhos na altura uns dos outros. Instantes em que novamente meus cinzas encaravam seus carmíneos, parecendo se entender. Puxei lentamente o travesseiro para que ela repousasse a cabeça confortavelmente e, no segundo seguinte, fiquei de joelhos sobre o colchão, começando a desabotoar o casaco do uniforme.

            — Re–Ren?! — Makoto perguntou, assustada. Suspirei, tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração.

            — Eu... estou com muito calor. Você não se importa, né? Eu só vou tirar isso. — Praticamente _ouvi_ ela engolir a saliva. Mas eu não pretendia tirar mais do que aquilo de todo modo. Assim que abri todos os botões, me livrei do casaco, ajeitando os suspensórios nos ombros e desgrudando a gola do pescoço. — Ah.

            — Você está com _tanto_ calor assim?

            — _Muito._ — Foi quase um murmúrio, solto quando minha boca estava praticamente colada à sua no instante em que me abaixei, os braços um de cada lado de sua cabeça. — Me avise se algo te incomodar que eu paro, está bem?

            Ela somente meneou a cabeça. Beijei seus lábios com carinho e, sem mais me enrolar, deixei que minha boca corresse por seu rosto, descendo ao seu pescoço. Makoto _abertamente_ gemeu, talvez pela expectativa. Eu não reclamei em momento algum.

            Deixei leves beijos, começando na junção do seu maxilar com o pescoço, descendo por sua extensão, abaixando a gola da blusa para ter mais acesso. Ousei passar a língua por sua pele, o suspiro pesado que abandonou sua boca sendo uma recompensa tentadora. Fui permitindo que minhas mãos desenhassem a volta de seu corpo, atentas a cada _pequena_ curva que ele fazia. Passei pelo colete, a saia e desci diretamente para suas coxas adornadas pelas meias finas.

            Toquei-as com cuidado, ciente de que poderia desfiá-las — apesar de _querer_ fazer isso no fundo, bem fundo, da minha mente. Makoto se remexeu, os dedos vindo aos meus ombros, passeando por eles até meu pescoço. Ela apertou mais o ombro contra o meu rosto, praticamente me prendendo em seu pescoço.

_Gostoso._

            Fui subindo os dedos lenta, _lentamente_ , deixando que as pontas passassem pelas pregas da saia. Fiz um carinho mais firme ali, voltando a descer. Repeti o gesto uma, duas, _três_ vezes, dissolvendo-me em seus gemidos baixinhos, na forma como seus dedos se perdiam em meus cabelos e seu corpo se remexia de leve.

            Fui subindo meus beijos de volta ao seu rosto, parando com os lábios em sua bochecha. Makoto havia fechado os olhos, dissolvendo-se nos toques — ou somente com vergonha de assistir o que eu fazia, talvez? Experimentei subir mais um pouco os dedos em sua coxa, levantando lentamente as pregas da saia com um dos dedos, permitindo que o ar entrasse por baixo do tecido. Ela resmungou, remexendo-se.

            — Posso continuar? — Perguntei ao pé do seu ouvido. Os carmíneos voltaram a surgir, meio nublados. Ela murmurou um “sim”.

            Subi mais um pouco uma das mãos, percebendo que a meia logo terminava. Poderia tirá-la sem precisar tirar todo o seu uniforme — _bom._ Meus dedos exploraram um pouco mais acima e eu _gemi_ , contido, quando eles tocaram a renda de sua calcinha. Deixei que um deles entrasse pela peça, somente para puxá-la um pouco pra cima e permitir o elástico voltar.

            Ela _miou_ , tremendo de leve. Desci novamente os dedos, deixando que o dedal se esfregasse por sua virilha. Makoto separou os lábios e, surpreendentemente, _as pernas_. Mordi minha boca, ofegando pelo nariz, fazendo-a se arrepiar pelo gesto tão próximo de seu ouvido.

            — Re– _n_ — Ela enfatizou o fim do meu nome. — Mais... um pouquinho.

            — Oh? — Não pude conter a excitação na minha voz pelo seu pedido, deixando o tom grave invadi-la novamente. — Você quer que eu te toque _ali_ , _Queen?_ — Ela miou novamente para o meu agrado, concordando com certa pressa.

            Sem demoras, deixei que meu dedal fosse de encontro ao meio de sua calcinha, tocando com delicadeza. E foi a _minha_ vez de gemer quando pude sentir _perfeitamente_ o contorno de seus pequenos lábios contra a peça íntima. Pressionei com um pouquinho mais de força, fazendo um suspiro sôfrego abandonar os lábios de Makoto.

            — Você está _molhada._ — Suspirei em seu ouvido. Ela _gemeu_ , constrangida. Eu queria me sentir culpado, mas não conseguia. — Eu te excito então, minha rainha? — Mordisquei o topo de sua orelha. Ela se encolheu mais na minha direção.

            Respirei fundo e, devagar, me ajeitei de lado na cama. Percebi como Makoto abriu os olhos para me encarar, curiosa. Beijei sua testa com carinho, passando um dos braços por baixo de seu pescoço para me ajeitar melhor.

            — Ren, você...?

            — Só te tocar melhor. — Murmurei entre seus cabelos.

            Ela anuiu, se ajeitando mais perto de mim. Era confortável, além de extremamente sexy. Deixei que minha mão voltasse à sua intimidade, ainda por cima da peça de roupa, tocando-a lentamente com dois dedos. Suspirei; ela estava _muito_ molhada. Não esperava por isso nem em _sonho._

            Passava os dedos com suavidade, para cima, para baixo, deixando-a demarcada na peça. Separei-os um pouco mais para tocar seus grandes lábios — eu conseguia _imaginar_ como ela era lá embaixo somente pelo toque dos dedos. Pressionei um pouco mais firme, percebendo que ela se remexeu.

            — De leve... — Murmurou, as unhas fincadas à minha roupa.

            Fiz um som em concordância com o fundo da garganta — que, por sinal, estava _seca, seca._ Continuei com os toques, suaves como plumas, me deliciando com os gemidos baixinhos que ela deixava escapar pelos lábios, os dedos desnorteados em meus ombros.

            — Ei, Mako. — Cantarolei. Ela gemeu mais pesado. — Posso descer?

            — Hã?

            — Eu... — Enfiei meu nariz em seus cabelos, sentindo o rosto arder, mas a vontade falava mais alto. Traguei seu perfume, murmurando entre os seus fios: — Eu quero te chupar.

            Ela pareceu um passarinho, o gemido agudo que me fez rir. Seu rosto se enterrou no meu peito. Esperei, pacientemente, enquanto ela parecia digerir a informação. Continuei os carinhos com os dedos, sentindo a forma como ela se dissolvia a cada toque.

            — Mako. — Cantarolei novamente. Se ela não quisesse, era só dizer.

            — ...e — Sua voz estava muito abafada. Inflei o peito e ela pareceu entender. — Pode.

            Afastei-me um pouco, esperando que ela me olhasse. Quando o fez, encostei nossas testas, fazendo os cinzas e os carmíneos ficarem tão próximos que era impossível a fuga. Sorri, percebendo o seu receio.

            — Vergonha?

            — É... — Ela tentava desviar os olhos, insistente. Voltava-os para mim, sem escapatória. — Você... parece tão seguro.

            — É só faixada. — Ri sem jeito. E eu acho que só agora ela percebeu o quão vermelha minhas bochechas estavam.

            Era porque ela não conseguia sentir o quanto meu coração palpitava e nem o quanto eu estava suando, de ansiedade e nervoso.

            Fui levantando-me devagar, deixando que Makoto se ajeitasse de modo que fosse confortável. Percebi ela afastar mais as pernas, mesmo que relutante, enquanto eu me posicionava entre elas. Devagar, ela puxou a barra do colete para fora da saia, erguendo a cintura mais um pouco — e eu percebi que os suspensórios ficaram folgados.

            Engolindo a saliva, deixei que meus dedos levantassem sua saia pelas pregas, jogando-a para cima de sua barriga. Gemi baixinho quando finalmente pude ver a cor de sua calcinha — preta, quase transparente. Levei os dedos até ela, colocando um em cada lado do elástico, puxando-a para baixo com calma. Ela levantou o quadril para que eu retirasse a peça, a qual descartei ao lado da cama.

            Quis olhar em seus olhos antes de finalmente fazer o que eu estava _tremendo_ de ansiedade, mas Makoto não queria me fitar — ao menos, não naquele momento. Respeitei e fui abaixando-me na cama.

            Comecei com leves beijos em suas coxas, por cima da meia mesmo; não iria tirá-las, pois não havia necessidade. Fui subindo os lábios lentamente, os dedos adiantados tocando-a sem peça alguma no caminho. Makoto se remexeu, o gemido escapando sem sua ordem. E eu só podia imaginar o quão _bom_ deveria ser.

            Eu ficava _louco_ só de cogitar seus dedos na minha ereção.

            Passei o dedal por seus pequeno lábios, percebendo que seus grandes lábios eram um pouco menores do que o normal. Achei curioso. Ela remexeu-se de novo, provavelmente preocupada com meu olhar sobre si. Não me enrolei mais e voltei a subir a boca, beijando sua virilha agora.

            — Re–Ren. — Meu nome engasgava em sua garganta. Lambi os lábios, ansioso. Como ela reagiria? Estava _doente_ para descobrir.

            Devagar, deixei que suas pernas passassem por meus ombros e, sem mais delongas, encostei meus lábios em sua intimidade no que pareceu ser um beijo, sutil, delicado. Seu gemido foi _alto_ , fazendo-a tampar a boca com as duas mãos.

            Esperei um instante para que Makoto absorvesse a sensação, respirando lentamente. Percebi que somente o meu _hálito_ perto dali a fazia arrepiar. Em seguida, voltei a beijá-la ali, permitindo que minha língua finalmente encostasse, fazendo um movimento fluído de baixo para cima.

            Ela se _desfez_ no toque, um gemido languido escapando por sua boca, mesmo que abafado por suas mãos. Suas pernas se remexeram nas minhas costas. Excelente sinal. Repeti o movimento, de cima para baixo agora, apoiando uma das mãos em suas costas.

            — _Ren!_ — Percebi quando suas mãos foram aos lençóis e os agarraram. Continuei a carícia, deleitando-me no seu perfume, no seu _gosto._ Era uma sensação totalmente nova.

            Deixei que minha língua explorasse sua vulva, cuidando com a pressão, assistindo suas pernas me darem ainda mais espaço para trabalhar. Passei-a por seus pequenos lábios, subindo mais, procurando seu clitóris.

            Quando o achei, fui presenteado com dedos fortes em meus cabelos. Percebi que ela agarrou minhas mexas com certo desespero, o gemido fino cortando sua garganta. Aliviei a pressão ali, voltando a língua por sua vulva, passeando, brincando com suas sensações. Era tudo novo para mim e para ela. Guiava-me somente pela intensidade de seus gemidos e o aperto de seus dedos em meu couro.

            Lentamente, trouxe minha outra mão, começando a acariciar por seus pequenos lábios, querendo buscar sua entrada. Desencostei minha boca um instante, a voz falha na pergunta:

            — Posso...? — Circulei mais sua entrada. Makoto puxou o ar, buscando a voz que havia sumido.

            — A–Aham. — Ela suspirou, sem fôlego.

            Deixei que meu dedo médio continuasse provocando, sem penetrá-la ainda. Observei sua forma, a boca salivando para voltar para sua intimidade, mas resisti um momento. E, devagar, comecei a empurrar o dedo para dentro.

            Ela fez um som baixinho de desgosto. Parei no mesmo instante.

            — _Unha._ — Reclamou. Retirei o dedo, nervoso.

            — Pe–perdão. — Respirei um momento e tentei outra vez. Seu som de aprovação fez-me ter certeza de que agora havia acertado.

            Meu dedo escorregou sem dificuldade para dentro. Supunha que era por ela estar _muito_ molhada. Sentia minha ereção _doer_ dentro das calças. Pressionei mais o quadril contra o colchão.

_Você fica quieto aí, seu dedo duro._

            Voltei com minha boca à sua intimidade, no mesmo passo que busquei penetrá-la também com meu indicador. Makoto estava tão _perdida_ no momento que sequer reparou. Fiz leves movimentos de vai e vem com eles, voltando a lamber seu clitóris.

            Percebia o quão absorta ela estava na sensação por suas pernas fecharem-se e abrirem-se de leve em meus ombros, seu quadril vindo na direção do meu rosto, buscando mais de mim, seus dedos em meus cabelos tão desordenados que eles deveriam estar um desastre.

            Quando ela começou a se fechar mais ao redor dos meus dedos, percebi que deveria estar muito perto. E, _ah, eu queria fazer ela gozar._ Fui mais insistente ao seu clitóris, deixando os dedos parados um momento. Ela se fechou mais, a voz mais fina, vindo mais de encontro ao meu rosto. Voltei a movê-los e, naquele instante, suas pernas se fecharam ao redor da minha cabeça, suas unhas puxando minhas mexas, resvalando em meu couro que quase machucavam.

_Se aquilo era o megidolaon, então pode mandar dois._

            Percebi seu peito levantar e depois ela se jogou na cama, puxando o ar em jorros fortes, o aperto de suas pernas e mãos fraquejar tanto que estavam _moles._ Comecei a me afastar dela devagar, primeiro tirando suas pernas de meus ombros, depois levantando-me até ficar de joelhos.

            Engoli a saliva em seco quando percebi a forma _entregue_ que ela estava, parecendo até aliviada pela sensação. Um dos braços passava por seus olhos enquanto sua respiração se acalmava, a saia largada mais acima de sua barriga, exibindo todo o teor de sua intimidade e suas belas pernas aos meus olhos. Um inegável sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto, no mesmo instante em que um de seus olhos surgiu por baixo do braço, espiando.

            — Que cara é essa?

            — Eu fiz uma _bagunça_ com você. — Comentei, arteiro. Percebi como ela jogou o braço para o lado e, ainda meio mole, levantou-se, ficando de joelhos à minha frente.

            Juntou o corpo com o meu, o nariz roçando ponta com ponta. E eu quase _pulei_ quando senti seus dedos se _encherem_ na minha ereção ainda dentro da calça. Eu pude sentir exatamente como minhas bolas encaixavam em sua palma e soltei um gemido _entregue_.

            O sorriso no rosto de Makoto era tão vitorioso que me deixava desconcertado.

            — Está na hora de tratar de você. O que acha? — Outro gemido deixou meus lábios. A vergonha havia pulado pela janela; àquela altura, depois de tudo o que eu vi, ouvi e a forma como meu membro _ardia_ de necessidade, estava mandando tudo às favas.

            Se minha rainha queria retribuir o favor...

            O momento foi quebrado quando o som de um telefone encheu quase o apartamento todo. Os dois saltaram de leve com o susto. Trocamos olhares, os carmíneos e os cinzas inseguros.

            — É... o meu celular. — Makoto atestou. — Eu vou atender.

            Lentamente, parecendo pesarosa, ela se desvinculou de mim. O suspiro que abandonou meu peito fez meus pulmões _doerem_ em decepção. Esperançoso, aticei os ouvidos para tentar captar sobre o que era a ligação, mesmo que um vislumbre.

            — Alô? _Onee-chan?_

_Megidolaon..._

            — Huh? Você vai voltar mais cedo?

_Weak point!_

            Joguei-me contra o colchão, a cabeça enfiada nas colchas macias, um som gutural escapando minha garganta. Levei a mão até o meio das minhas pernas, apertando minha ereção presa dentro das calças com cautela e precisão, tragando o perfume de Makoto das cobertas.

            Sorte em umas, azar em outras. Foi bom enquanto durou.

            Não demorou muito para Makoto voltar ao quarto. Sentei-me na cama, meio à contra gosto, minha expressão compreensiva contrastando com o pesar dela.

            — Você... ouviu, não foi? — Concordei. Ela estalou os lábios. — Desculpa.

            — Ei, eu já ganhei muito hoje. Sua voz é linda. — Percebi como ela corou, envergonhada. — Nós vamos ter mais oportunidades.

            — Por favor que isso _não inclua_ o Mementos.

            — Se fossemos somente nós, talvez. — Ponderei. — Mas com os outros, não. Eu passo desses fetiches.

            — Você tem cara.

            — Ow!

            Rimos por alguns momentos. Depois, peguei minha blusa largada no chão e a vesti novamente, enquanto Makoto foi colocar sua peça íntima para lavar, alegando que uma limpa seria melhor. Parei um instante para lavar minhas mãos e depois, recolhi todo o meu material.

            Nossa despedida foi um beijo um pouco mais longo, apesar de ela ter reclamado que conseguia sentir seu gosto em meus lábios. Eu ri e a provoquei com uma piscadela, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, desacreditada.

            Quando finalmente pisei na rua, só tinha uma coisa em mente: que Sojiro fechasse o LeBlanc _logo._

 

* * *

 

            A primeira coisa que fiz depois de fechar o café foi encaminhar uma mensagem à Futaba. Precisava que uma coisa estivesse em ordem. Digitava enquanto subia ao meu quarto:

> **Amamiya Ren [20:00]:** _Peça para o Morgana ficar com você hoje de novo. Preciso de um tempo sozinho._
> 
> **Sakura Futaba [20:01]:** _Por quê? Aconteceu algo?_
> 
> **Amamiya Ren [20:01]:** _Nada demais. Só... preciso de um tempo sozinho_
> 
> **Sakura Futaba [20:02]:** _Vai tocar punheta? Porque se for, me avisa pra eu tirar os fones. Não quero ouvir seus gemidos._

            Um som agudo deixou meus lábios quando li a mensagem. Ela tinha o meu quarto grampeado também?!

> **Amamiya Ren [20:03]:** _Você grampeou o meu quarto também?_
> 
> **Sakura Futaba [20:03]:** _Inclusive o banheiro, esperto. Se for isso mesmo, avisa agora que eu arranco os fones._
> 
> **Sakura Futaba [20:04]:** _E, ah, sem gemer o nome da Makoto alto quando você gozar. Isso eu consigo ouvir mesmo sem fone._

            Atirei o celular em algum lugar que não pudesse mais vê-lo, caindo com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

            A punheta ia ficar para outra hora.

_Ou pra nunca, quem sabe?_


End file.
